


New World, New Experiences

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute gays, First Time, M/M, Post-Game, i'm back at it again with this fucking ship, i'm too deep in the trash can now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave decide to celebrate the new world by having sex.</p><p>Prompt/Situation: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World, New Experiences

“You sure you want to do this, Kit-kat?”  Dave asked, his uncovered eyes traveling over Karkat’s body.

 

The males had found a quiet place to reside after a few of the group had come back to join Dirk and Jake in their game of soccer.  They had a new world.  It was time to celebrate in the best way possible.  All of them.

 

Karkat rolled his yellowed eyes, almost as if he couldn’t believe Dave would ask such a question.  “Okay, first, don’t fucking call me that.  Just because we don’t have our impending doom hanging over our heads doesn’t mean you can call me shitty nicknames, so cut that shit out fast, Strider.  Second, of course I want to do this.  I’ve been waiting for this, which sounds completely creepy, but yeah.  Yes.  I’m sure, okay?”

 

Dave chuckled softly, the sun glinting softly off his bright red eyes.  Karkat was entranced.  Dave was different, just like him.  It made Karkat feel- good.  He moved a hand upward, letting his slender grey fingers card their way through the cool kid’s blonde locks.

 

“Fine.  I didn’t really mark you up for an exhibitionist though, Karkat,” Dave admitted, a playful smirk playing on his features.  He loved teasing Karkat, but it was all in a friendly manner, of course.  The two had grown since the beginning.

 

“A what?  Keep in mind I still don’t understand all of your idiotic human customs,” Karkat growled, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

 

“It basically means you like having sex out in the open, but I won’t get too into it.  I’d hate to rupture your fragile mind.”  Dave grabbed Karkat’s hand, squeezing it softly before pushing the smaller male down gently.

 

“Fuck you, Strider,” Karkat said, his voice gruff, but softer than before.  A soft flush had formed on his cheeks, dusting them lightly.

 

The blond gave the other a quick smile, though his expression fell into its normal stoic position as he switched positions, spreading Karkat’s legs slightly and moving between them.  Dave moved slowly, not wanting to do something Karkat didn’t like, though he couldn’t deny he  _ really _ wanted to move things along.  The thoughts of what he could and would do to Karkat were heavy in his mind, making his dick twitch slightly.

 

Karkat’s breath started becoming more labored as he stared up at Dave, his eyes falling closed ever so slightly as he inhaled- in through his nose and out through his mouth.  It was obvious the troll was nervous, whereas it was harder to tell with Dave.  He kept his breathing regulated and calm, without making any sudden movements.

 

Dave moved his upper body downward, pressing into Karkat’s.  The troll lifted his head slightly, black lips meeting pale skin as he kissed and nipped softly, being extra careful with his teeth.  If they had been in a black quadrant, he wouldn’t have hesitated so much, but Dave was his matesprit.  He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he accidentally did something to hurt the other.  Luckily for the troll, he was doing everything correctly, even earning a few small moans from the blond.  It proved that his neck was a sensitive spot, but Karkat was determined to find the other sweet spots on his body.

 

Karkat moved his hand up, tugging on Dave’s hair slightly to allow easier access to his neck.  He then continued suckling and nipping, even running his tongue up-and-down certain areas.  The male continued while his other hand travelled down Dave’s back, moving to the small of it before travelling upward under the male’s shirt.  He felt the warmth of his skin, the indented sections of his back, forever scarred from various battles; Karkat closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling.  The grey hand moved gently up and down, rubbing for a few moments before he used his claws to dig in slightly, moving upward and creating welts.

 

The blond’s head fell forward, his breath becoming slightly heavier.  Karkat grinned, though it disappeared quickly when Dave moved his hips downward, causing them to grind against the troll’s.  The blacket gasped, gripping at Dave’s skin and causing the cool kid to hiss softly.

 

“Fuck, sorry.  You could’ve fucking warned me!”  The Cancer growled.

 

“Well  _ excuse me _ ,” Dave muttered, moving his hips downward once more.

 

A soft moan escaped Karkat’s lips as he tilted his head back slightly.  His nook began clenching around nothing, becoming slick with fluid.  He could feel his bulge begin to emerge from its slit, moving against his pants and gaining its own fluid.  The troll knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer.  Soon enough his own bulge would find his nook, resulting in Karkat literally fucking himself.

 

“Take my pants off,” the troll murmured.

 

“Moving a little fast aren’t we?”  Dave joked, sitting back slightly.

 

“Strider, I swear to God, if you don’t do it, I will literally push you away and not let you touch me again!”

 

“Geez, fine.”  Dave’s hands travelled downward, unbuttoning Karkat’s grey pants and pushing them down, surprised by the sight he was met with.  He knew troll genitalia would be strange, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the troll to have- both?  Still, he simply shrugged, not wanting to really bring it up until they were finished, as Karkat was obviously growing more and more impatient.

 

The troll’s candy red bulge moved freely, tangling around itself.  Genetic material dripped off it, creating a small puddle on the grass below.  His nook was leaking the same substance, adding to aforementioned puddle.

 

“Shit, Karkat.  Are you really that turned on?”  Dave asked, mesmerized.  Surely the blond wasn’t the one making Karkat hot and bothered.  Of course he acted like he was a big shot, but he didn’t really  _ believe  _ it.  For a while he had even questioned whether or not Karkat actually liked him.

 

“Wow, I don’t know.  I figured that would be fucking o-  _ ah, shit _ ,” Karkat suddenly moaned, his body jolting.  Dave looked down once more, surprise covering his features.  Karkat’s bulge his found his nook and was thrusting his slowly on its own, causing a quiet squelching sound as it moved in and out lazily.

 

“Well, I guess we aren’t going to waste anymore time then,” Dave began before standing and unzipping his pants, pushing them down his thighs along with his red boxers.  His hardened cock stood present, pre-come leaking out of the tip.

 

Karkat looked slightly horrified at Dave’s dick, though he didn’t say anything, obviously wanting to wait until they were finished before bringing it up- much like Dave was with the troll’s genitalia.

 

The blond gently grabbed Karkat’s bulge, pulling it out of his nook and aligning his cock up with the blacket’s entrance.  He looked up at the other, as if waiting for Karkat’s okay.  The latter simply nodded, biting down on his lip softly.

 

Dave grabbed Karkat’s hips softly before pushing in.  He almost came right then and there at the feeling of the troll’s walls against his cock, pulsing and warm, so warm.  However, he didn’t move.  He didn’t trust himself enough to begin thrusting, instead he continued pushing in until his hips were flush with Karkat’s.  The blond looked up, checking on the other to gauge how he was doing.

 

Karkat looked as if he were in pure bliss.  His mouth hung open slightly, a look of pleasure on his face as he stared down at Dave’s dick inside him.  The cool kid was just about to begin moving when Karkat took matters into his own hands, quickly becoming impatient.  He moved his hips, gyrating them as he threw his head back, moaning out.  The troll then grabbed his shirt, stuffing the front into his mouth to keep him from being too loud.

 

Getting over not moving, Dave began moving as well, thrusting into Karkat slowly at first, but picking up the pace quickly.

 

It didn’t take long for Karkat to completely fall apart, moaning and whining into his shirt.  His eyes fell closed as one hand gripped his shirt and the other tangled in Dave’s hair.  The blond tried to keep himself together, but he was getting close.  His cock throbbed, begging for release.

 

“Come for me, Karkat,” he growled.  He could feel sweat moving down his back, causing his shirt to stick to his skin.  The sharp slaps of skin on skin could be heard every time Dave thrust into Karkat’s nook.

 

Karkat opened his eyes for a split second before they fell closed again.  He threw his head back, practically yelling into his shirt as his body tensed.  His toes curled in bliss.

 

The walls of his nook clamping around Dave’s cock made the blond lose himself as well, grunting and moaning as he too came inside the mutant.  Karkat’s bulge poured candy red genetic material, and Dave knew his nook would do the same when he pulled out.

 

The two rode out their orgasms before Dave practically fell on the other, gasping for air.

 

“F-fuck…”  Karkat moaned, releasing the now-wrinkled and saliva soaked front of his shirt.

 

“I’m going to pull out,” Dave muttered, his voice low.  Once he registered Karkat’s nod, he slowly moved back, pulling out and narrowly missing the human cum mixed with genetic material pouring out of the troll’s nook.

 

Karkat’s bulge, having been satisfied, retreated back into its slit, leaving the mess behind.

 

“This shit’s everywhere,” Dave laughed, wiping the material off of Karkat’s thighs and stomach.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Strider,” Karkat retorted, though he didn’t sound angry.  Instead, he sounded tired.  He looked up at the cool kid, a frown forming on his face.  “I was okay, right?”

 

“Fuck yeah… Was I?” Dave asked, growing nervous.

 

“Yeah, you were amazing.  You know, I used to think fucking a human would be absolutely repulsive, but… it wasn’t.  I really enjoyed it,” Karkat responded, his frown lifting into a smile.  He then sat up, his limbs shaking slightly from the orgasm.  “I’m- happy we were actually able to do this, Dave.”

 

“Really?  What, were you daydreaming about me all the time or something?  Wait, the answer is so fucking obvious.  You totally did,” Dave smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Karkat punched Dave in the arm, sneering at the male and rolling his eyes, but saying nothing.  The fact that he didn’t say anything on the matter only proved Dave was correct in his assumptions, even if he had only meant it as a joke in the beginning.

 

“This was actually a damn good first time.”

 

The troll did a double-take, his mouth falling open.  “That was your first time?”

 

“Well, yeah.  On Earth I was only thirteen and then the game bullshit started.  How was I supposed to find the time for sex?”  Dave asked, incredulous.

 

“I don’t know- I guess I just figured.”  Karkat bit his bottom lip before rolling his eyes and looking away.  “That was my first time, too.  I mean, I’ve quite literally fucked myself before, as embarrassing as that sounds, but I’ve never actually done  _ that  _ with anyone.”

 

Dave couldn’t help the feeling of happiness that welled inside of him.  They were one another’s firsts.

 

The blond leaned in, pecking Karkat’s lips before sitting back slightly.  “Later on, we can go for round two, Kit-kat.”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that, grubstain!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hurting over the upd8, so yeah, expect a lot of one-shots centering around all of that. I was getting out of this ship and then everything happened and now I'm right back in it. I only have slight regrets. (not really, lmao. i regret nothing)


End file.
